The Past of the Devils
by silvertensai
Summary: the senshi have met their match, the Darkiens. A group of sisters made of evil. But what was their past like? How did they become this way? What does their past have to do with Queen Serenity and Luna? BG info. about Darkiens inside. Rated for violence
1. Caer Darkien

Hey everyone! Just wanna say thanks for choosing to actually LOOK at my story ^_^! I have been writing this for a while and now I have decided to upload it onto here! Please leave a review for me cuz wit will really help in my future writing.if I decide to do so. Ne way your gonna need to read the background info. first if you really want to understand this story better.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own bishojou senshi sailor moon, if I did I would make mamo-chan so gay! Lol so 2 all of u lovers out there!  
  
Background info:::: This story deals with a trio of evil sisters who rule their own army called the Darkien Army. They live up on Saturn and have only returned to their evil ways after being sealed into Pluto's time gate for billions upon billions of years. They are the world's greatest villains. They were called the Chosen Three. They are able to hide even in the tiniest shadow without even being seen or heard. They are able to take control of people's minds and search into their deepest memories and dreams. They have super animal like abilities and instincts. They now fight against the senshi during the Sliver Millennium...sometimes losing a battle.but never the war. This story talks about how the three of them came to be. So lets begin.  
  
The Past of the Devils Chapter one: Caer Darkien.  
  
Deathly eyes pierced through the thick blackness of her hiding place. The huntress begins to scan for her prey. She is so close that she could see their sweat dripping over their perfected bodies. She could hear their heart beats drum louder with every exhausting breath they took. She watched as they trained to be the best. With her awesome power she is able to slice their delicate creamy skin with a touch of her long honey colored finger. Yet she admits to herself that if she does try to even leave her hiding place that she will fall. The only thing that would be left to see of her would be her blood trickling down from her head to the cold stone floor. Thus her only option is to stare at them with longing and hateful eyes form her dark and gloomy hiding place.  
"Dear Collette," began a fierce, yet calm, echoing voice, "enough is enough, its time to come back. Do not linger there any longer when there is more need for you up here. Come back to Caer Darkien at once." Commanded the voice in her head.  
Knowing that there was no use in arguing, the young woman named Collette gave one last glance and snicker at her enemies. She then lifted both of her hands to her throat, making a semi-perfect circle, and in and instant disappeared. Using her witch-like powers, she was able to lift her body above the moon and onto Saturn.  
Her sisters waited for her in a darkened room. There was only one bay window to the right of the room with blood red drapes the hung to the sides. Not even that gave much light seeing how Saturn was thickened with gray foggy air and thick black clouds. Just the way they liked it.  
The other two women did not look at each other. One was sitting on the sill by the window, but not looking out, the other stood arms crossed beneath her breasts, standing at the door. Their eyes looked toward the door as they heard heels tapping against the glass floors in the hall.  
The three of them were almost always seen together. It had always been that way ever since they were young. They only trusted each other. Now they were together in trying to conquer the chosen planet Earth.  
"It's about time dear younger sister," spoke the eldest of the three as Collette opened the door, "Heck, I'm surprised they didn't notice you, since you have been going down their everyday for the past two weeks." Clarice. She was the eldest, thus making her the official commander of the army. Also making her the most skilled fighter in combat. Her moves and actions were almost memorizing. She was like a psychic the way she could predict her opponent's moves.  
Collette shot her well known look of death upon her sister. Although Clarice would never admit it, that stare sometimes ran cold shivers through out her body. Instead of saying any thing, Clarice waited for her sister to speak, already sensing a fight coming up.  
Collette spoke in a strong defending voice saying, "First of all, sister, I am only but a year younger than yourself. Second of all don't mock my own actions." Her voice soon changed from defending to her your-all- inferior-to-me voice as it usually did. "And since your mind lacks the understanding of a variety of strong and well used words I will make this simple for you. You might be the "strongest", but don't let yourself forget that it is I who is wisest when it comes to book knowledge, common sense, and battle tactics. You would never know when to attack and where if it wasn't for me. Plus don't forget the fact that I also posses inhuman strength such as yourself." She paused before speaking again, "and any way, the only reason and time I go down there is to study their skills as the train. I mean at least I do something for this army, unlike others in this room."  
It was obvious to any one that though Clarice was in charge of the operation, it was Collette who was most feared. It also seemed as a gift at how well she was to making everyone and anyone feel inferior to her. Clarice would never admit that. After a moment of pause she started to bicker with her younger sister.  
As the two of them argued in fury, the youngest of the three, Cait, began staring into nothingness with her crystal grey eyes that had a tint of dark rose red in them. Thoughts, not relating to the argument going on, began to flow and stir in her mind. It has been two weeks since we last gone up against the bishojou senshi. As usual they almost sacrificed their lives to save Princess Serenity, and still they held their place and shot us away..but what they don't know is that we shall never be away..Then Cait's thoughts drifted from the subject of the senshi, on to something that hadn't been thought about in years.  
Gearing from mind to mouth, Cait whispered loudly, "Have either of you two ever seen HER since we left, because I know we have all thought and dreamt about HER.  
Clarice and Collette stopped bickering and looked over at the soft voiced girl. All of their identical eyes met, and if they could cry they would have.  
  
----------END OF CHAPTER ONE-------------  
  
slivertensai: well I really hoped you all liked chapter one. I no it was short, but trust me I have A LOT more chapters with a lot more pages. Please leave me a review and make me feel happy and I'll be you best friend for ever!!  
  
Note: in case some of you didn't understand, Caer is kinda like another name for castle. And when Collette was watching the senshi she was one the moon, and yes they are trying to conquer Earth, but they first have to pass through the senshi. Ne more questions just email wit title "Fanfic" or say something in the reviews. More will be posted!!! 


	2. A Forgotten and Twisted Past

Author's note: ok I no I promised longer chapters but that's a lil later on. Im srry don't be mad I love you!! Trust me I have like almost 20 chpts. For just this story. Don't worry its gonna get good lol ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon. So get over it. Even tho I haven't.  
  
Past of the Devils Chapter 2: A forgotten and twisted past  
  
Who was the woman that Cait had brought up? Why is it that even though she didn't utter even a syllable of her name they all knew who she was talking about? She was the woman who had nursed them, taught them, and even loved them. No she was not the three maiden's mother, even though at times they called her by that name.  
Never could these girls ever be seen as innocent children if you met them today. They were like three ruling devils of the underworld who slaughtered not only their victim's body, but their souls, and dreams. Now the past seemed to be the present as they all remembered, in unison, the stories they were told about their own past, before they were even born.  
-----FLASH BACK----  
Two old hags, sit at a small table outside a shop, discussing what most people thought of as a fairy tale. They spoke of a woman-seeking wizard, who goes by the name of Gabriel.  
"'Tis said he seeks a young maiden that shall bear him the Chosen Three." Began one of the women, who seemed to speak in a way a story-teller would speak if talking of a horror tale.  
"I understand not what you say, how is it he is to know which young girl shall give him what he wants?" Said the other shrinking woman.  
"Aye, you must remember that this "Gabriel" is very sly, mes not know how he know which one, but I do reckon how he does it." Answered the first.  
"Go on, go on." Urged the other.  
The first old woman leaned in closer, "well first he uses his unworldly powers to the "proper" aura around his victim. And den he "dates" her until the stroke of midnight on the thirty-first day that they had been together. If the aura has not changed into the one he's seeking then blood will flow."  
Nearby a pale, yet beautiful princess overhears the conversation as she waits for the arrival of her friends. Their conversation drags on, and the dark haired beauty gets bored and tunes them out. Her eyes begin to dart across the scenery looking for nothing special, until her gaze falls upon an unusual looking man. For at least five minutes her eyes followed his every move until --------  
"Sky! We've been calling your name now for about five minutes, what's the matter with you?" Asked the Princess of the Moon.  
"Oh Serenity.sorry. I-I I just was out of it, so how come your so late?" asked sky as she shook herself from a deepening trance.  
"Ah, yes.sorry about that, but I forgot to tell you that Luna and I were going to meet my mother before we met up with you, I really am sorry Sky."  
"Me too, we didn't mean to leave you here. Have you been waiting long?" Asked a dark curly haired girl next to Serenity.  
"No not really Luna, by the way have you ever heard of a man named Gabriel.he's supposedly a wizard of some kind?" Asked the dazed out Sky. Sky had caught the man earlier looking over at her and giving her a glance and mysterious smile. Right then Sky had gotten a chill all the way down her spine.  
"Only rumors." Answered the soft-spoken Serenity; in I'm-not-really- interested voice.  
"I know for a fact that he is wanted for placing unspeakable curses on unsuspecting victims." Replied the sophisticated Luna. That was always like her. Reading up on every event in the world and knowing every detail about almost every person. She was an over achiever and everyone knew it.  
"Why do you ask Sky? Don't tell me you're interested." Serenity Replied. Dear Serenity, always like a mother to her friends, the way she protected and worried for them. Sometimes her actions and ways are the most indescribable actions of love and justice.  
"Hey not in that way!" Claimed Sky, "You know that I would never stoop so low." Sky's voice was now in a defending mode.  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry Sky; I truly didn't mean to offend you. It's just this man even attracts women who hate his personality, or so I've read. I just don't want you to get too involved that's all." Assured Serenity. She had always hated it when someone close to her was angry at her. It could sometimes destroy her if it got too bad. Of course she always made it better.  
"You know sometimes you can just be too pure and perfect for your own good." Stated Luna, with a soft giggle.  
The three friends went back to talking, gossiping, and laughing throughout the rest of the afternoon. All though by the end of the day, Serenity and Luna still had no idea that Sky had fallen in love with the mysterious man.  
Far away into the deepest thickets of the woods, a man was skring deeply into an enchanted mirror of his own creation. He was searching for the inhuman aura. It had taken him numerous times to find the right one, although he would never complain. Still, now he knew. He had watched over her and seen her again and again of the course of 15 years. She was now 17. Not to mention a very skilled witch. She had grown beautifully into her figure. He couldn't help but love the way her long thin hair framed her delicate and pale face. The way her eyes were like no other. They were a piercing violet. They were like pools of dark violets crushed together. He couldn't get enough of her. She was the future heir to the Saturn throne. She was the Senshi of Destruction. She was Sky.  
"Our powers have grown together my lovely Sky. You may not know it be we are bonded in a way no mortal can ever be. You have the aura, my perfect bride. I shall soon rule the chosen planet. Earth will belong to us." His voice was the only sound to be heard through out the entire forest. He had the deep soothing voice that could make any woman shake with love and any man shake with fear.  
  
------------FLASH FORWARD----------  
All was silent through out Caer Darkien. Both Clarice and Cait, held the eyes of sadness, with a gentle glow to them. However the cruelest of the three, Collette, could only harden at the memory of the woman who had destroyed her entire life. She knew that they could not let themselves weaken at a mere memory. She abruptly turned around to face her sisters.  
"Enough.it is time to prepare. A attack shall be planned for the near future. It has been to long for my ears to lack the sound of screams of agony ring throughout them."  
"No, not now. Those screams that you say will only be our own. We're not ready to fight again." Dared Cait, as she spoke against her elder sister.  
"Don't you dare test my anger Cait. Our bodies were built to recover from injuries. They had long enough. We need plans and back bone support from our fighters. Don't you agree Clarice?" Replied an agitated Collette.  
A moment passed between them. And then, " back down Cait. For I too linger for the taste of victory, and I shall get what ever I desire. That will be soon."  
Cait, sure enough was the stronger of the three when it came to witchcraft, however her powers could never be compared to those of her elder sisters. She was young and frail, she knew no good could come to her if she dared, or question their reasoning. She was scared. She was scared to go back to the enchanted kingdom. She knew that the pure shining Queen would soon emerge from her marble walls to face them. She knew if she even thought to share her feelings of fear and weakness to her sisters that her destiny would only be blood and gore.  
"Cait, practice your magic and revive ancient spells. I shall prepare the army and plan tactics. As for you Clarice, you will need to build up your fighting power. I have a sense that this battle will be one of our hardest yet." With a devilish smirk, Collette disappeared out of two huge iron doors.  
---------End of Chapter-----------  
  
Authors Note: yea this one was a lil bit longer than the last. And in case you were wondering, skring is like looking through a glass or mirror, and using magic, being able to see things that are happening at that point in time. Well im trying really hard to update so please R/R. it will boost my coinfidence ^_^ It might be hard cuz I have midterms ( 


	3. A Mystery Revealed

Authors Note: ok im a lil mad cuz NO ONE has like reviewed for me except my psycho friend. Ne way I will get over it if YOU review for me ^_^ Ok so this chapter really gets deeper into the Darkien's past. Plus it's a lil longer than the last two.  
And in case you were all wondering, when we do a flash back, I am talking about Queen Serenity as a young girl, like in her late teens. So right now she is Princess Serenity and her mother (sailormoon's grandmother) is called Queen Selene. Ne way this take place on EARTH because I made it that back in those ancient times earth had the best schools, so rich and or smart peps were sent down there, that's what serenity meant when she said she was visiting her mother, because her mother is living and ruling the moon.  
  
Okay enough of that here's your story.  
  
The Past of the Devils Chapter 3: A Mystery Revealed  
  
Collette was in her chamber working on complex strategies, but she could concentrate. Instead she thought only of the dark and ancient times of the growing planet Earth.  
-----------FLASH BACK-------------  
The days have past since Sky had seen her first true love. Sky is not one to be well..hyper, but for the past ten days Serenity and Luna have been concerned about her strange behavior. After nagging the hell out of her, Sky decided to tell them her deepest and newest secret.  
"Well you know how in books and movies they show love at first site? But no one has ever believed it because it's never happened to them or any one they knew? Well now you can say you believe because it has happened to me." Squeaked Sky, who seemed to have a cheerful grin on her face. Luna and Serenity could only nod with confused faces as she continued.  
At the end of the conversation Luna and Serenity has learned that Sky had been sneaking out to see him and that he was only in town for a month  
"Well ok, we support you and all, but next time, give it to us slower. I mean you just hit us with a bunch of information at once." Spoke the surprised Luna.  
"Just wondering Sky," began Serenity, "but what is his name and why can he only stay for one month?"  
"Oh well. it's tragic really. You see his brother is a bounty hunter and claims that my love killed his best friend and is now after him and ready to kill him." Sky stated.  
"Ah...I see.but what about his name." Serenity's voice didn't sound too supportive or convinced.  
"Well Serenity I can't tell you because he doesn't want his brother to find where he is." Sky could sense Serenity's negative tone in her voice.  
"It's not like we are going to tell anyone. I mean what if he comes by looking for you. We wouldn't know if it was him or his brother." Serenity's voice stayed calm and soft while she argued with Sky.  
"Fine! If you must know it's Gabriel ok? Just don't go around telling any one. And before you ask his last name is Dubear." Each time Sky spoke her voice raised. She was upset.  
"I'm sorry Sky, I didn't mean to upset you. I promise no more questions for the rest of the night." Serenity's eyes were wise and gleaming and her voice clear and beautiful. She wore a lovely smile across her face. Then she arose from her seat heading towards the door, while giving Luna a quick glance as if to say 'follow me' and glided out of the room. Luna did as the glare commanded and followed Serenity out of the room, after giving Sky a friendly yet uneasy smile.  
Serenity turned to Luna and whispered," I might stop asking questions, but I will get to the truth."  
"Serenity when will you learn to stop meddling in other people's affairs."Luna trailed as a smile crept across her face and then said," Without me."  
They both figured that the only way to find the truth is to find Gabriel's brother, the bounty hunter. It took a few days to find him and Serenity had a hunch that Gabriel probably had some form of a criminal record. It would make sense, otherwise what motive would his brother have to tracking him down and trying to kill him? While Serenity went into deep research about the Dubear family, Luna's job was to get the paper work.. Luna used her powers to transform herself into a midnight black cat with rosy colored eyes and a crescent moon of golden yellow on her forehead. She would use this disguise to sneak into the nearest police station to get Gabriel's police record.  
When she had easily waltzed into the building, she started to get suspicious. It was way too easy. When she had sneaked about for a while more she realized that no one was there. What has this world come to? Not even having a police force on duty 24/7. But wait, maybe something terrible has happened to them! Oh my I must get to those files!  
With a blast of a golden-white light, Luna transforms back to her human state. All around her laid papers and documents of all kinds. Luna searched frantically for Gabriel's files.  
"*Gasp* They-They they aren't here!"  
Meanwhile in the always brown leafed forest, Serenity seeks the home of the fearless bounty hunter, Angelis Dubear. No animals live in those woods, so the only noises were the rustling of dead leaves and the soothing sound of the water running over smooth round rocks. Suddenly human cries shot into the air. Before thinking, Serenity rushed to the ear splitting noise, until she came upon two figures, then quickly dashed behind a shrub and watched the scene that lay before her.  
A huge buff man with a maroon-red scar across his neck, held a blazing dagger in his bloody hands. Even though the man's eyes were like slits, the frightened Serenity could still see a wild animal in them.  
"Get up you fool and die like a man." Demand the animal like man.  
Below on the ground lying against a tree was a man who seemed a bit younger than the one hovering over him. He lay there bearing no arms covered in dirt, mud, and his own blood. His only actions were his muscles twitching and his body wiggling around trying to back up farther against the tree. It looked as though he had no bones left in his body.  
"Please..please.spare.my life.and I will disappear from your site forever!" The broken piece man begged as he tried to speak between huge gaps of breath.  
"Oh yes. you will disappear forever alright."  
Serenity's eyes flashed. She watched the dagger rise and fall.  
"NO! You can't. please no---stop!" Serenity leaped from her hiding place and cried. She was too late. The man was dead. The only two people left shot each other a stare, one more assertive and frightening than the other, There stood a blood-shedding warrior in a heavy leather brown over coat. Directly across from him was a short you lady with silver hair that glided in the soft spring air. She wore a simple gown of white that stood amongst the browns and dark red of the forest.  
The strange and fierce man saw her as no threat and simply replied, "Get outta here girl, before I get annoyed."  
Serenity was too afraid and in a state of shock at first to speak, but only after a few short seconds did she answer him, with an uneasy sense of pride in her voice," I'm seeking a man who goes by the name of Angelis Dubear, have you heard of him?"  
It seemed to her like the man had enjoyed in hearing her speak. Only after she had spoken did he relax his eyes and allow a smirk across his face. After a minute of silence between them did he say," You're talking to 'em cutie."  
Ignoring his comment, Serenity relaxed her body, but her face was in shock. She had finally found him. Then her eyes drifted to the dead body leaning against the tree and immediately her heart sank. Is Angelis as dangerous as Gabriel?  
She couldn't let herself be afraid. She feared that Sky's life was in danger and that she was needed to save her from a dark fate.  
Serenity stood up straight and said, "I've come to talk about your brother, Gabriel, I mean is there----," but she was cut short.  
"Shut up. I don't want to talk about that man, so why don't you go back to your tea parties or somethin'" Growled Angelis.  
"Excuse me, but don't you go around judging me like that. I mean you were the one who just killed a man who was begging for his life!" Snapped Serenity.  
As if Angelis had killed her with his stare, she froze in place. Angelis stormed over to Serenity and grabbed her by the shoulders. He peered into her innocent eyes looking for something. After a moment or two, Serenity snapped to it. She struggled to be free of his grasp, but Angelis was much stronger than her. Her creamy cotton skin turned light pink from his squeezing.  
"Whoever she is, my brother will have her dead in three days." At this he finally released her and began to gather up his equipment.  
"Wha-What are you talking about? Who? How do you know?" Serenity was stunned by his response.  
Angelis came back over to her and aggressively took her by the wrist and sat her down. He explained to her that his brother was searching for a powerful maiden who would bear him the chosen ones. He also said how he was hunting down Gabriel for ten years, but had finally given up. He said Gabriel already had about eighteen children, belonging to eighteen different women. All of whom held some kind of spiritual magic. Throughout their conversation, Angelis never mentioned how he knew about Sky and Gabriel being together, and Serenity decided not to bring it up.  
"But why give up, aren't you a wizard too?"  
"Yeah, but I know I'm not strong enough. In our preteen years the bastard stole some of my own powers. Now my only profession is a bounty hunter."  
"Even so why stop after ten years?"  
"Well I learned that there was some type of "Witch Agent" out there that had the power to stop Gabriel. Listen I have to be going, but here this may help you, I kinda stole it from my bro.." Angelis had handed Serenity Gabriel's police record and profile.  
  
------------END OF CHAPTER-------------  
  
Silvertensai: Well what do u think? Pretty dramatic and weird huh? Well who is this witch agent, how evil is Gabriel, and is Angelis just putting on an act for Serenity? Find out in the next chapter: Journey to the witch island, Fantasia. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Journey to the witch island Fantasia

Authors Not: OK PEOPLE!!! It is sooo time to review!! I mean I am already posting four chapters in the five days!!! I ve been really nice so its time for u to be nice to me!!! Please please please please please REVIEW!!!  
  
The Past of the Devils Chapter 4: Journey to the witch island Fantasia  
  
"Oh Serenity.you're back! Finally---guess what, the police station was ripped apart and Gabriel's profile was no where to be found!" Exclaimed Luna as Serenity walked into the room.  
"It's ok Luna I got it from Angelis. Now is Sky home?"  
"You did.really? Oh that great" How'd it go? Oh and no she's still mad at you."  
They both began to raid through his files. Most of what they found was junk, except for one piece of information.  
"Listen to this Serenity, 'Most victims bore three young girls before their death. All of which seemed to die at midnight on the 30th day of being with Gabriel. Studies show that all deaths were slow and painful, and new evidence shows that each death was performed in different ways.'" Quoted Luna.  
"Luna does it say anything about the aura that he searches for?"  
"Oh, let's see, umm------ no Serenity sorry, there's barely any information here."  
There was a long pause of silence while the two girls thought. Luna decided to break that silence and go onto a new subject.  
"Serenity, not to be rude or anything, but don't you care the least bit that Sky is mad at you?"  
Luna could only see the look of determination across Serenity's face when she turned to look at her.  
Her voice was low and wise, "Luna you must learn on you own. If I tell you, then you will never really understand."  
It seemed Serenity spoke in riddles, but instead of twisting Luna's mind she strengthened her soul. Serenity was always mature, wise, and gentle to Luna. She knew that she would grow to be the angelic ruler of the Moon, Queen Serenity.  
"Luna I just remembered! Angelis told me about a witch agent of some sort. Maybe she could help us hunt down Gabriel!"  
"Serenity how are we to find her? Did Angelis give you a name?"  
Serenity's hopefully eyes sadden when she remembered that she had no information on the mysterious fighter. Seeing Serenity's expression, Luna put the puzzle pieces together. It looked like they were back to square one, that was until Luna got a brilliant idea.  
"Serenity I've got it! It's so obvious! We need to find Lore Li"  
Serenity's heart lifted up high after hearing that name. Lore Li was the Lady of Earth. She was not a senshi, but she did possess witch powers. She even owned a periwinkle-colored book that held her own spells and many others. Maybe she would know about this witch agent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Naomi." Lore Li began, "You're right I have heard of her, and her name is Naomi. She's from an island called Fantasia."  
"Lore Li this is great! Now how can we contact her?" Luna exclaimed.  
Lore Li's eyes dropped to the floor, indicating that it wouldn't be that easy.  
"Lore Li. What is it? Is---is she alive?" Serenity knew it was too good to be true.  
"No she is very much alive. It's just she's given up."  
"No! Not now not when Sky needs u the most!" Serenity forced herself to hold back the tears.  
"Well, I guess you could try to talk to her." With that Lore Li used her magic to bring forth a sheet of paper and a pencil. She began to scribble down a address. After that she told them that she could do nothing else for them. And so Luna and Serenity set off to the forbidden island of Fantasia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It really doesn't make any sense. Are we sure that Lore Li wasn't just 'pulling our legs'?" asked Luna. Serenity didn't answer, but stood on the harbor against the misty winds, holding her bare arms to keep from the chill. She stared into the bottomless sea. Her eyes were glazed over thinking she only had three days to save her precious friend.  
"Ok so let me get this straight we just wait?" Luna seemed confused and annoyed at the same time.  
"Yes, I just pray it doesn't take long."  
Only moments afterward did something extraordinary happen.  
  
Luna was the first to point out something large in the water. Neither of them could tell what exactly it was. They could see how it moved through the water. It was like an up and down motion, moving fast but graceful. It seemed almost hypnotizing. Luna backed away feeling nervous and surprised. However, Serenity had the urge to go to the creature. Serenity walked to the end of the harbor closer to it. Seeing Serenity's bravery, Luna followed. They both looked deep into the water. When they saw what looked back at them, they couldn't help but widen their eyes. A mermaid. Her long wavy hair floated on the water, almost matching its color. She wore the most beautiful colored shells that Luna and Serenity have ever seen. Her hair hung in front of her breast, and her pearl white skin shimmered from being wet. Her crystal blue eyes beamed at Luna and Serenity as she asked, "Are you Princess Serenity of the Moon, and Lady Luna of Mou?" Her voice echoed like a humpback whale.  
"Yes-yes we are. Not-not to be rude, but-umm-you are you?" Luna stammered.  
"Well I'm a friend of Lady Lore Li. I will be taking you to the island, my you look so young, so how old are you two?"  
Serenity answered, "We're both sixteen, now can you tell me how we're going to get to Fantasia?"  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
"Just follow me and keep up," replied the new friend," Oh and my name is Salana."  
She turned around and dove into dark water. With a quick glance to each other, Serenity and Luna ripped their gowns to lose the weight and leaped into the aqua-green water beneath them.  
  
------------------------------END OF CHAPTER----------------------  
  
Silvertensai: Yes I no my chapters are short, but that's only cuz I have like 20 of them, maybe even more! Any way the next chapter is really for people who love magic and witches and fantasy! My one friend really liked it. Next chapter: Naomi, gone and forgotten. 


	5. Naomi, Gone and Forgotten

Authors Note: Wow three whole reviews I must be doing great! (sarcasm) Oh well I did like writing this story I think it has a lot of my imagination and creativity. Actually its based on the idea that my friend Caitlyn, my sister Maggie, and I made up I just went deeper into it is all. If you like stories about Queen Serenity in her younger years then check out the story by MORGANA10 called THE PAST THAT NEVER DIED. But she just posted it so its only one chapter long, but trust me she has more to come!!!! I also want to say sorry about taking so long to post, its just I had midterms all last week so I was studying a lot of the time. Any way on with the new chapter, Naomi Gone and Forgotten  
  
Past of the Devils Chapter 5: Naomi, Gone and Forgotten  
  
-------------FLASH FORWARD---------------  
In her own training room, Clarice was breaking everything apart with her god-like strength. How could someone co evil be overcome with so much emotion at a thought of a single person? While ripping apart the punching bag, Clarice began to remember the young witch who was after the great wizard, Naomi.  
  
------------FLASH BACK-----------------  
Swimming as fast as possible, Luna and Serenity began their life long journey to stop the wicked Gabriel Dubear. Looking around the scenery, Luna expected more to the underwater life, but the only things moving about were Serenity, Salana, and herself. Of course beneath them was the swaying of the strands of seaweed. The water itself looked diseased, with its sickening color of green. It was noticeable, however, when everything seemed to get dark in an instant. The water was not green any more. Instead it looked at pitch black as the sky on a new moon.  
Before making any signs of fear or hesitation, Salana commanded, "Don't be afraid, keep following me."  
Serenity and Luna took each others hand without even looking at each other and continued. At the same time, they both noticed a light ahead of them. It was a very low light that shone an ivory white. Salana sliced through the water, like a bullet, towards the light. Luna and Serenity stopped for a moment, but they knew what they must do. Secretly they both feared that they wouldn't be able to hold their breath long enough. Their grip on each other got tighter and their speed faster. It felt as though they had died and the light was leading them to heaven. Though that was not the case. Instead, the light and Salana had lead them to an enormous baby blue sea shell.  
Salana swam up to the shell after telling Luna and Serenity to stay behind. Salana ran her finger down the top of the shell. Voices from nowhere started to chant:  
The moonlight dances in the night  
Swiping evil before it takes flight  
Three young ones dance with glee  
Before they become the evil three  
Soon enough they begin their prophecy  
Ending soon the beloved monarchy  
For some time the different voices chanted in unison. After a while, they began to break away and each different voice chanted different parts of the twisted rhyme. Serenity and Luna could not think anymore. It was like everything was spinning round and round, over and over again. The voices seemed to get faster and louder. Serenity could not help it but take a breath. She did not find herself gasping for air. She saw that she was in the majestic shell with Luna by her side. Luna had her eyes shut so tightly it looked like it hurt. Serenity stared at her with confusion and fear until she opened them. Luna's widen eyes darted the scenery until they connected with Serenity's. They stared at one another searching for answer, until they felt another presence. They looked in front of them to see Salana, her misty eyes meeting their confused.  
"Please stop them." And with that, Salana blew into their eyes and they fell into a deep sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~  
"Serenity! Serenity wake up!" Serenity's eyes lazily awoken to Luna's speedy voice and light tapping.  
"Luna...where are we?" Her voice was tired.  
"We're...we're here."  
Finally coming to her senses and realizing what had happened before, Serenity saw and felt that she had been lying on warm soft sand. She expected to find the salty ocean air tickling at her nose, but instead it was overcome by the strong smells of spicy herbs, wild flowers, and more that she did not recognize.  
"Luna, how long have I been asleep?"  
"Well not much longer than myself. I just woke up only a few minutes ago." Luna paused and looked down at herself, and back at Serenity, "We both must have been asleep for a while because we're completely dry."  
Serenity looked down at herself and then out to the sea. Strange enough the sea looked clean and warm, and was a nice solid blue color, as opposed to the one they had leaped in at the harbor. Scanning the sea, Serenity's face scrunched into a confused look and then she turned to Luna and asked, "Where's Salana?"  
Luna could only shrug her shoulders, "The only thing I remember is having her blow on us." This is odd enough, because instead of feeling bubbles hit against my face, I felt warm air. But we were under water...weren't we? She said to herself, and then replied, "Oh yes, and she pleaded with us to stop them, whoever them are."  
Yet again silence over powered the scene. The two teens looked around pondering about everything that had happened to them within only a few hours. From here on, they both knew that their lives would never be the same again. Serenity made the first move to get up.  
While brushing off what was left of her gown, she said, "Well we came here for a reason, so let's find Naomi."  
Luna looked to the forest just a few yards away, and then down at herself, "But Serenity, our gowns are ripped and we have no shoes." She wined.  
Serenity looked down to Luna. She was not mad, nor was she upset. She was just tired and was holding back the tears.  
"We don't know how long we've been here. For all we know it's been three days and Sky is dead. I know it will be painful to walk like this, but I'm willing to sacrifice my own comfort to get to this Naomi woman as soon as possible. I know you feel the same way, so please take my hand and let's get to her." Her voice was steady, but almost a little stern. Serenity reached down to take Luna's hand. After hearing Serenity's voice like that, Luna took her hand immediately. Together they ventured into the heart of Fantasia.  
"How do you know where you are going Serenity?" Asked an annoyed Luna, who was struggling to push through a thorn bush without getting stuck or pricked.  
"Well..." Serenity's voice trailed off and she picked up her speed.  
"Serenity!" Cried Luna, trying to keep up with her. Luna had finally caught up with her and was now right behind her waiting for an explanation.  
Serenity turned to her and smiled then finished her sentence from before by saying, "That's how." She pushed aside a bush to uncover a dusty road that was lined with old fashioned houses and stores. People in rather peculiar clothing walked along the road, and were coming in and out of all the buildings. Some of them turned on to a different road that was covered in cobble stones. There were even horse drawn carriages that were decked in colorful ribbons, silks, and flowers. Even more surprising was the fact that there were small elves running about, and fairies zooming around leaving colored dust as their trail. There were even centaurs playing the old fashioned flute for a group of little boys and girls at the corner side. The town was full of energy and magic, but the two girls could only stare in awe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Luna! Serenity! Were in all hell are you two?" Sky yelled out. She had been searching throughout the entire kingdom for those two. "Maybe Endymion has heard from them, I mean Endymion and Serenity have been best friends since the beginning of time." She said to herself.  
It was true. If there was any one to turn to it was Endymion, the Prince of Earth. No one knew, but young man had secretly fallen in love with Serenity, not knowing that she had felt the same way.  
"Endymion open the damn door it's important!"  
"Yeah what do you want Sky? What's so 'important'?" Said Endymion, as he opened the door. He was the boy that any girl would love to hold on a cold winter night. He had astounding blue eyes that were sometimes covered by long strands of his glossy dark hair. His face mounted perfectly against his head. Further down was a perfectly toned body with muscles. Muscles that weren't too big and weren't too small, they fit his frame perfectly. He knew himself that he could probably have any girl he wanted, but he kept all that love in until he found himself brave enough to confess it to the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  
"Listen; do you know where Luna and Serenity are? They have been missing for almost a day now, and I'm getting worried. Besides, I also wanted to apologize to Serenity."  
"Nah, I haven't seen them for a while now. But don't worry; those two don't even know how to get in trouble." His voice was as perfect as his appearance.  
Sky gave him a Oh-Please-Don't-Get-Me-Started look. Even when they were young, the both of them have gotten themselves into the tightest of situations. Sky knew something was wrong and it showed. It felt like a dagger made of ice had sliced her back open. Endymion sensed how serious this could be and stopped his joking. His face tightened with determination to find them. He walked out onto the steps closing the door behind him and saying, "I'll help you find them."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Through all the mud, rips, and tangles of their hair, you wouldn't be able to tell that they were two of the most beautiful women ever to be born. The people looked at them with disgust when the two of them came out into the open. Luna knew it wouldn't end up well at all if thirty or so witches and wizards gave them looks of hatred. Serenity, too, was nervous, but fixed herself up the best she could and strolled up to a magical stranger.  
"Excuse me, but can you tell me where we might find a woman by the name of Naomi?" She asked sweetly.  
"And you might you foreigners be?" Said the older-looking man with sideburns and a funny English accent.  
"Just two girls seeking some help."  
"Oh really," he said with a laugh, "Well you can find Lady Naomi living at the bottom of the Marii Volcano. Good luck to ya, she's not very friendly and likes to keep to 'erself."  
Serenity and Luna looked farther past the town and saw in the distance a volcano. Serenity's eyes softened and she still wore a sweet- knowing smile. The man and some other people nearby listening in looked quite confused, except Luna. She knew better by know a merely said with a joking sigh, "Well let's get moving."  
Again they venture into the dewy rain forest to the bottom of the fiery volcano, Marii. During their traveling they heard wind swishing about in the thickets. Someone was following them.  
Luna gave a look to Serenity, and was responded with a simple nod. Luna used her Mou powers to morph into the crescent mooned, black cat. After she was fully morphed she leaped into the thickets searching for the mysterious follower. Serenity continued walking with a smirk painted on her face. Still with a smile she lowered her head and closed her eyes and moved her head side to side. She pitied the poor follower. She knew Luna would find them and not be very friendly. Just as she predicted, within a few seconds was a loud and distant 'OUCH'. A young girl came out. Her hair was a thin and wavy brown that was tangled all together. Green/orange eyes peered from her sockets. She wore a short skirt made of following crystal water, but it didn't show any thing. The dress showed her naked feet and her creamy bluish skin.  
When she spoke, her voice seemed rough, like how a bark of a tree would sound if it spoke, "UG! Your wretched cat scratched me!"  
Serenity gave her a calm cool 'Serenity Look', the one that said that she was right and you were wrong. She slowly spoke, "That 'cat' is my friend, Luna, and you only deserved it."  
The strange girl gave her a scornful look. Then Luna came leaping out of the bushes. When her front paw touched the ground, she transformed into her human form. The girl gave them yet another look, this time annoyed, and said, "Oh great, are your witches too?"  
Luna answered her with a cheerful laugh, "Of course not. We only have some powers, no where near a witches," she walked past to the girl and up to Serenity then turned and said, "What do you have against witches anyway?"  
The girl crossed her arms and stuck her hip out, "My name is Ticina, I am a wood nymph. I hate witches because they have over powered my kind. The only witch that ever looked after us was Mistress Naomi. That is also why I am following you. I heard that there were two foreigners coming to see her and I didn't want them to madden her."  
Luna and Serenity already sensed a rebel inside of her. But they also noticed a caring side to her, the way she was speaking of Naomi, it almost seemed like she was her mother. So the expression on her face was very placid.  
"We mean no trouble. We need help and advice from Naomi, oh I'm sorry, I mean Lady Naomi." Serenity corrected herself, because she knew that Ticina held the up-most respect to Naomi and so she too should respect.  
"Yes...well if that's all, may I ask what burdens you carry?" questioned Ticina, a little uneasy.  
"We have been cursed with the presence of Gabriel Dubear." stated Luna.  
Ticina uncrossed her arms and back away as if they were the walking dead. "No you can't, you---you-you can't!" Ticina stuttered while backing away almost tripping over herself.  
"What are you talking about?! We are going to Naomi and we are going to confront her about Gabriel." Luna was through about being polite. She was tired and hungry, and she wanted Gabriel to be stopped.  
Ticina stopped fidgeting and eased herself and came closer, "That's not what I meant."  
"Well than Ticina, what did you mean?" questioned Serenity.  
She paused. "...ya know what forget about it, let me escort you to my mistress."  
Although the two royals were confused by Ticina's actions, they ignored what happened and traveled with the rebellious nymph.  
Traveling up to the volcano, Ticina was informed about Luna and Serenity's adventure so far.  
"So then how are you going to get back to you homeland?"  
Luna and Serenity stopped in their tracks. They froze like they had been draped from head to toe in ice. They gave each other painful looks.  
"Luna, how are we going to get back?" whimpered Serenity.  
"Hopefully, Salana will come back for us."  
"But what if it's too late?!"  
"I'm sure Mistress Naomi can fix everything." interrupted Ticina. When it came to Naomi, Ticina had no doubts.  
After many hours of walking through swaps, dirt, mud, and tall grass did they come to a dead end mad of huge boulders.  
"Oh well...you see this? This right here? Was a waste of time." Luna was agitated.  
"Ticina how come you didn't lead us into the right direction?" Serenity was becoming a little annoyed at how long this all took. She began to walk around in small circles.  
"Hey don't get mad at me, I took you along the right path." Ticina said offending herself.  
"Well mind explaining the huge rocks here?" asked Luna.  
'Yes, well, you see...I haven't seen my mistress in over a month, because she put this barrier of rocks. She has been acting so depressed lately. Anyway the only way to get through is if you touch it. Beware, only if you have positive energy will you pass, if you don't you will die instantly." warned Ticina.  
"Let me guess, none of you are brave enough to touch it?" asked Luna in her most sarcastic voice. (Which isn't THAT sarcastic).  
"Well—uh---no....but...SERENITY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Ticina.  
Over at the mound of boulders Serenity was about to lay her hand against them. Still facing the rocks she answered, "It will not harm me." Luna looked over to her. Goosebumps ran down her spine and up her legs and through her arms at the thought of how confident Serenity was. Serenity finally placed her palm on one of the boulders. Instantly she felt her blood boil, but she did not remove her hand. After moments of the agony, the rocks finally began to crack and fall into thousands of tiny pieces. Ticina and Luna were blinded by the light brown dust that arose, but when all was cleared they saw Serenity standing proudly before a cobble road. Beyond those once standing rocks lay a whole other world. No longer were there vast rain forests or gunky swamps. Instead, in the distance a white soothing waterfall fed the rosemary flowers growing on the shore line. Hummingbirds flew with the gentle breeze over a garden of spices and herbs. The road led up to a gorgeous house that seemed to copy the same structure of a Japanese feudal-era mansion. Luna swore she saw a dragon flying in the distance. This paradise lay under a sky painted with the colors of orange, midnight blue, and lip-colored pink. Even though it was daylight, the ivory colored full moon floated in the spell-casted sky. The three girls stood staring. Their eyes and expressions glazed over. Ticina tip-toed gracefully into the new world. Luna and Serenity followed her lead. When they had all fully entered, the specks of rocks began to rise and form again into the boulders they once were. The three girls peeked around at the magic before them like three little children in a candy store. They decided to walk in the perfectly cut grass, feeling its softness and occasionally giggling as it tickled their bare feet.  
"But where is Volcano Marii?" asked Luna.  
"Don't worry, you'll see." replied Ticina in a mischievous  
voice. the same structure of a Japanese fuedal-w Serenity  
standing proudly befo  
The waterfall came before the mansion, so the girls passed it first. When they walked by, they found themselves in a curtain of cool mist. The mist soon became so thick that they couldn't see their own selves. When they had finally escaped it, they looked up behind the mansion to see a mountain of glitter. Only after a few seconds did a volcano take its place. Volcano Marii.  
They had finally arrived. Standing before the mansion, Ticina tapped on the door.  
"Mistress... Mistress Naomi? It's me Ticina, I have visitors... may we come in?"  
The door slid open without anyone being there. From inside emerged the luscious scents of cream vanilla and fresh kiwi. The sunshine shone through brightly colored stain glass windows revealing the dustless house. Anyone could tell this house was that of a witch. Along the shelves in the kitchen were scented candles, and exotic jewels held in jars. Walking along the polished wooden floor, the girls could see different leaves and herds in the glass cabinets. Venturing into other rooms, the three of them could see quilts of vibrant colors and design hanging over furniture and walls. The furniture in all the rooms was plain and simple, yet new and comforting. By a fire place was a beautifully carved wooden rocking chair, decorated with big puffy pillows. Nearby was a low table surrounded by big blue pillows and had the cutest little tea set all around. Discovering all the rooms, they went to a small den that had a round wooden table and papers scattered all over it. There was another fire place. This one was much smaller, but had a flickering fire. This was right next to the table, near the corner. A small chair faced the fire. By look of the design it seemed to be one of those chairs that spun about. When it turned it wasn't empty.  
  
Naomi.  
  
------------------------END OF CHAPTER  
  


* * *

  
Silvertensai: OMG that is like my favorite chapter so far!!! Eek!! Please tell me if you liked it or not by leaving a review!!! Please make me happy!!!!!! Thank you so much if you do, and don't worry the next chapter will be up soon and it will be called Chapter 6: The Witch of Naboga 


	6. The witch of Naboga

Silvertensai: ok peps so far I have only a few reviews for about 5 chapters, but I guess dats ok cuz like it hasn't been on dat much. Its just this is my first fanfic here at fanficion.net, so yea, I just hope to get some reviews. Anyway since no one has asked any questions I guess I have nothing more to say expect here's the new chapter!  
  
Past of the Devils Chapter 6: The Witch of Naboga Pronounce (NA-bow-GA)  
  
Naomi.  
  
She hadn't been thought of in years, and here she was. She was a natural beauty. Her hair was in perfect condition, and had the most natural color of a light pink to it, if you can believe it. She had beautifully toned skin that wore a knee-high dress. The dress was the main thing that made her look like a china doll. It was a raspberry color that outlined her figure just right. A thin blue bow tied just above her breast, showing a little bit of cleavage. The only things to seem out of place were her eyes. You could tell they were a very nice shade of blue, but you could also tell that they were somewhat clouded over. Almost like she wasn't even looking at you, like she was looking into another dimension. A dimension filled to the top with nothingness.  
Ticina formed water at the bottom of her eyes and ran to her mistress. She fell onto her knees, placed her head on Naomi's lap, and wept. Luna and Serenity did not know how to react to this, thus they stood and watched.  
"Oh mistress...it's...its...it's been te---terrible! Gabriel! ... Has been taunting all of our minds!" Sniffed Ticina between tears.  
Without moving her eyes, Naomi took her hand and stroked Ticina's tangled hair while saying, "I will protect all of you for as long as I can...soon enough Gabriel will leave all of you, perhaps me as well. But I know who his next victim is." She paused, "And I will kill her." Her voice was determined, wise, angry, and even depressed, even though she looked like she was once a happy person.  
Serenity didn't even stop to give Luna a glance, "No you can't. That's why we're here; his next victim is our friend!"  
-------------------FLASH FORWARD-------------------------  
  
She remembered it all to well, and she wasn't even there. She wasn't there to see the woman who tried to kill her mother, thus killing her and her sisters. Yet her presence still lingers throughout each and every battle. Then there was HER again. If SHE needed to, SHE would give her life up to save them. Come to think of it, THEY both would. Here she was planning on their destruction and how she could take away their souls in one move. She was planning on killing their nine precious gifts. Clarice couldn't back out now. If she did, both Collette and Cait would find out why and probably punish her. They might even get the whole army to turn on her. So she stored it all away inside of herself, the only person she could ever tell her secrets to. She continued to remember the dark times of Earth. When Serenity and Luna had visited Naomi's paradise called Naboga.  
-----------------FLASH FORWARD----------------------------  
  
Ticina stood up wiping away her tears. Naomi's eyes finally locked onto the two girls. Her voice began to rise, "Well I'm sorry you came all this way, but I refuse to help you save the victim's life. If I do let her live then she will give birth to the Chosen Three, and then all of the world would be in total annihilation."  
"You know that is all I have heard throughout this whole damned trip. The 'Chosen Three' this and the 'Chosen Three' that, and I have yet to know what in all hells are the 'Chosen Three'!" Bellowed a very upset Luna.  
"You mean to tell me that you came all this way and you don't even know what the real danger is?" Naomi asked, confused.  
"Actually we do know what the real danger is" began Serenity, "It's because Gabriel is planning on killing our friend, Sky."  
Naomi stood up and raised one eye brow, looking between Serenity and Luna. "Of course not, I mean sure Gabe is dangerous but he won't kill...um...Sky was it? Yes will of course he won't kill her."  
"Bu—Bu—But what about the criminal records, he kills all the women he goes near!" Cried Luna.  
"Well you just happen to forget one very important fact...the aura. He searches for the right aura. No one knows what exactly the aura does, except tell him that that woman will bear him the 'Chosen Three'. He has come very close to finding that woman and now he has, I am sorry but your friend has that aura."  
"Well than how do you see this aura?" Serenity questioned.  
Without answering, Naomi moved her hands in a graceful circular motion and then appeared a real crystal ball. Don't mistaken Naomi for being one of those stereotypical magical folk, because she's not. She has power beyond some of you own wild imagination. She does, however, use a crystal ball, and it sat on her hand gleaming brighter then the fire behind her.  
"If you look through this then you will see a shining light around you friend, Sky. It will be her aura. Now at first it would seem that nothing is wrong, but you must look closer. A normal aura is a pale white." Naomi informed.  
Her hand hovered above the ball and then it showed an image of Sky asleep. Everything did seem to be alright, the aura was white and Sky was sleeping peacefully. Until she began to sweat. A dark purple aura appeared, taking the place of the pale white.  
"Do you see that? That means evil and destruction in within her; the kind of evil that can send this planet to hell." Said Naomi, who began to talk even lower, almost to a whisper.  
"This can't be happening; Sky is a good person with lots of ambitions in life." Said Luna, trying to hold back tears.  
"Luna, I think what Naomi is trying to say is that Sky won't stay like this for long. Something is going to happen and I think we should stop it. Naomi there must be another way, I won't kill Sky." Said Serenity.  
"There is only one other way. Allow Sky to live and give birth to her children, but as soon as they are born you must kill them before they get their powers. So it's either kill Sky now, or kill her children later." Naomi's voice was now deep and low.  
Again there was silence. There was always silence. No one could escape it. No matter how many times it is broken, it never stays away for long. No one liked the silence, they just kept pushing it away, although they knew it would only come back again.  
Serenity spoke first in a hushed and hurried voice saying, "Luna it's time to go. Thank you for your help Naomi but can you take us home please?"  
  
"But-" Luna began, but then decided to stop herself. Naomi turned to face the fire. It pained her so much to see another woman under Gabriel's spell, but it pained her even more to know that he was about to drag down two more young women. She could tell that the two women behind her were going to do great things in the upcoming future. She knew that she could not meddle in between Luna, Serenity and Sky. They had already made their choice to keep her alive, and she doubted that they would kill three somewhat innocent children. However, she herself, had already made the choice long ago to destroy Gabriel, and that was what she was going to do. For now Sky and unborn the children could live, but only for now. She needed to stop Gabe in his tracks. She knew she would need help. From the only man she could, or would ever trust.  
  
Angelis.  
  
She noticed that she had been staring at the fire for quite some time now and snapped back to her senses. She turned her head to Ticina and nodded. Ticina saw the nod and immediately left the room. Only seconds later did she return with a large black book wit gold lining on the pages.  
"If it is your wish then fine. I will send you home."  
Naomi took the book and placed it on the table. She lifted her hand and again used the same circular motion as she did when she summoned the crystal ball. This time a crystal ball did not appear; instead it was two large jars. One was filled with some kind of ash, the other white strands of hair.  
"This," said Naomi showing of the jar with ash "is the ash of a dogwood tree. I will use this to draw a circle on the ground; and you two will step into the circle." After that she did exactly as she said, and motioned Serenity and Luna to step inside the circle. While inside the circle, Naomi held up the second jar and stated, "These are hairs from a male unicorn. I will just sprinkle some strands around you as I chant the spell." Luna and Serenity just nodded. Naomi began:  
  
Even though they try to escape to pouring reds  
Send these royals  
Back to their own beds.  
  
In a swift breath a light green had engulfed them and they vanished. Naomi looked to Ticina and said, "Their visit home will be an unpleasant one. (sigh) unfortunately so will ours, find Angelis for me."  
It was obvious that Naomi knew something hysterical was going to happen. She knew Serenity and Luna would not like what they saw when they got home. Little did she know that fate was also going to play a mean trick on her.  
  
-------------------------END OF CHAPTER----------------------------  
  
Silvertensai: Yea well dats my story so far, and trust me its really getting good, I mean this is just the beginning. I still have a huge story about the darkiens themselves. So please keep encouraging me to write by submitting reviews. NEXT CHAPTER: CHAPTER 7: GABRIEL APPEARS. *Twilight Zone Theme Plays* 


	7. Gabriel Appears

Silvertensai: Although no one seems to like my story except for the selected few (by the way you guys are like my BEST friends now lol) I have still decided to write even more just to please all of you. And since no one has asked any questions what so ever, I guess I can just go one with the story. Hope you like this chapter!!!  
  
Past of the Devils Chapter 7: Gabriel Appears  
  
When Luna and Serenity awoke, they found that the green fire had literally sent them to their beds. After only minutes of realizing what happened, Serenity leaped from her bed and darted out into the hallway, only to come face to face with Luna.  
"Alright Serenity we're back! Now let's go find Sky." Said Luna.  
Serenity nodded.  
The both of them ran downstairs in unison. Both of their minds racing. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they stopped dead in their tracks. Sitting on the edge of a chair was Endymion. He was hunched over with his head in his hands not making any sound. Startled, Serenity walked over and laid her hand on his shoulder.  
"Endymion what's wrong? Where's Sky?" she said, afraid of what the answer might be.  
Without moving form his position, Endymion answered, "What's wrong? Here's what's wrong. Sky and I have been searching for the both of you for three days now. Then last night..." he trailed off like he was going to cry, "last night...Sky suddenly disappears. I look for her for god knows how long, and then just a few hours ago she finally came home...but it wasn't Sky...I don't even know who she was." It was like he said it in one long breath.  
"Endymion wait, just calm down and hold on", said Serenity, although her voice was more shaky then reassuring, "What do you mean we have been missing for three days? And Sky disappeared?"  
Luna stood motionless. She remembered that Sky only had three days left until Gabriel would get her. Luna's body stayed still, but her petrified eyes looked over to Serenity and her voice rang, "Serenity the seeds have been planted. The Chosen Ones are growing."  
Serenity stopped talking and stared blankly back at Luna. She had never been so afraid in her entire life. She wasn't even afraid for herself, she was afraid for Sky. Sky had already begun her journey into a deep hole of nothingness, blackness even; of which she could never escape. Although both of their bloods were boiling hot, Luna and Serenity remained frozen.  
Endymion looked between the both of them. He had thought that they had gone mad. He threw his hands up into the air and shook his head, "Hold it missies, what the hell is going on here? Is something the matter with Sky? Is there something the matter with you? Hello! Will one of you answer me?!"  
He was nervous. He didn't know how to control the situation; come to think of it he didn't even know what the situation really was. Ignoring what Endymion had just said, Serenity asked, "Quick Endymion, where is Sky?" Her voice was commanding and in control, like she knew exactly what to do, but in the first time in her life she finally didn't have the answer to make everything right again.  
Endymion eased down. He turned his back to face the window. It had begun to rain outside, but it did not seem like your average rainy night. The rain was huge purple droplets of what with what looked like a red seed floating inside them. Gray sparkling dust formed the rain clouds above, covering the entire sky. The strangest thing of all was that the ground was blanketed with heavy darkness. Not one speck of light shone through.  
"Endymion! Where is Sky?" Serenity's voice now became nervous.  
"She's in her room...just sitting there...like...like she is dead." Replied Endymion, still staring out the window. It was like the rain had him in a trance. At first the two young girls hesitated, worried for Endymion, but Sky at the same time, and then sped up the stairs.  
"Ow, Serenity why did you stop?' Asked Luna after running into Serenity's back.  
"Luna...I'm so scared. I can't go in." Replied Serenity. She was standing right outside Sky's door.  
Luna's voice suddenly became light and deep, "Serenity, we have a chance to repent for all the sins that were committed onto innocent women, but most of all we have a chance to save a friend. Don't let him scare you, because if he can scare you then none of us stand a chance."  
Serenity shut her eyes and swiftly turned her head to the side all at once. She looked back to the door. Before opening it she thanked every god that was ever praised to that she had Luna by her side. Finally she opened the door.  
Sky's room was completely bare, except for her and a short wooden chair of which she sat upon. She too was staring outside, just as Endymion had done. Only she didn't look like the rain had her in a trance. She was looking past the rain and loneliness, out into the distance.  
"Sky are you alright?" quivered Serenity, although she already knew the answer. For a moment there was no answer.  
  
Silence  
  
Then there was a giggle. Sky was laughing, but it wasn't a playful and loud giggle. It was very low and in control, it was like one of those giggles that happen right before something strange is said or done. Luna's eyes were wide with confusion and frightfulness. Her breasts slowly moved up and down as she tried to gain control of her own breath.  
  
-----------------------------FLASH FORWARD----------------------------------  
--------  
  
Cait had finally finished training the new warriors and had returned to her own chambers. She had to cut the training short due to the fact that she could not concentrate one anything but her mother. She knew her mother was way out-or-the-ordinary. Her mother was first a princess and then later grew to be the senshi of destruction. She didn't even stop there. She learned witchcraft and soon mastered all techniques. Her mother could have done great things for mankind. Gabe, however, had other ideas in store for her. He used her to give birth to Cait and her two older sisters. It was all because she had great power; all because she had the aura. She was the one. Cait knew that after that one night of love-making, Sky had become completely different. It was a surprise to Cait that Sky never committed suicide from the agony and torture she was put through. Maybe she didn't just do it because she had gone to mad to even think of it. Then again, how could Cait feel sorry for her, when she helped to murder her? Even though she was not alive at the time, Cait brought forth her unnoticeable alien powers to see the memory she never had, the conversation between her transformed mother, Serenity and Luna.  
  
----------------------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------  
-----------  
  
"You look at me as though I am mad. You would giggle too at the thought of having power beyond belief." This woman did not even sound like Sky. Sky spoke like a fun filled teenager and had a lighter voice. Yet this woman had a deep and older woman voice. She giggled and talked with delight, but some how Serenity and Luna already knew it was for the wrong reason.  
"Sky, you've always been powerful. No one has ever accomplished the skills and unique at such a young age." Serenity said, shaking all over.  
"Oh right of course," She answered with no emotion, "but do you think that those powers even compare to the strength that I will get?" Her voice became unstable and her left hand clutched into a fist, while the right remained in its place on her right lap.  
"Sky, what are these mysterious new powers any way?" questioned Luna.  
From where they were standing, Serenity and Luna could not see what Sky was doing. They could only see her back covered in her long raven hair. They did notice that Sky's arms had made some movements and had unclenched. This was because she had moved her hands so that her chin was able to lie on her right hand fingers. Her eyes were narrow and evil, and looked like she was in deep thought. Her face followed this emotion by her eyebrows tightening and frowning. Her dark gothic lips connected so that none of her mouth showed. This same position would later be seen by Collette.  
Serenity and Luna waited, staring at loose strands of Sky's locks. For some reason both of their eyes wandered over to the window where they looked up at the sky. They could some kind of infighting power chilling up through their frail bodies, giving them the Goosebumps. That power came from the moon and planets. Despite the mournful darkness all eight planets and the silver moon were breaking through showing themselves to the people of Earth. No one knew this, but it foreshadowed the power of the future princesses of the planets and moon. It foreshadowed that they would have such power, that they would be able to overcome the curse of eternal darkness. They would become invincible.  
Sky felt the power too. She knew that this had something to do with future generations over powering her plans. Her face tightened even more and her body shook. She franticly leaped from her chair knocking it down. She faced Serenity and Luna and pointed a finger screaming, "You will not overcome me! Gabriel will give me power and I will give birth to the Chosen Three! And I promise you that they will destroy all of you  
  
!" She was now wailing like a mad woman, crying from the depths of her soul.  
Serenity and Luna had backed away, horrified. They watched Sky's knees hit the floor. The heard her gasping for breath between cries. Suddenly the tears and cries stopped. Sky looked up at Serenity and Luna with her mouth open. Her eyes were black, completely black. Then she fell to her side. Without wasting time, the two frightened and confused teens ran to their friend's side.  
"Oh my god, Sky! Luna is she alright?"  
"Yes, she has a pulse, she'll be fine."  
Luna took Sky's head, and gently laid it on her lap. Both Serenity and Luna were kneeling and staring at the helpless woman in Luna's lap.  
"So Gabriel is the one who did this to Sky, He keeps blasting her with power that her body can't handle," said Serenity.  
"Yes and he's using her to get the Chosen Three so that they can take over the Earth. Once Earth is overpowered we might as well say good bye to the rest of the solar system."  
Luna never wanted anything to happen to any of her friends. All she wanted to do was to protect them. But was Sky already doomed? Did Gabriel win? Serenity looked up and studied Luna's face, then, like she had read her thoughts said, "Luna, I hope that you know that you have the strength of a senshi, mind of an artist and genius, but most of all the purity of an angel. With you I feel like I can over come any of my fears. Thank you for being here with me Luna."  
Luna gave Serenity a weak painful smile. She loved Serenity too, but this time it was like her words didn't make any thing better. Luna felt like she needed to cry...and if she did she would never want to stop. She burst into tears, letting them leave a trail of dampness over her slender cheeks, and down to the hard floor. Serenity knelt down next to Luna and let her bury her face in her chest. The door creaked open, and a faint line of light shone through. Thankfully it was only dear old Endymion. It came into the room like Luna's tears had pulled him there. He didn't bother asking what was wrong. He stood in the open doorway and watched.  
"Don't stain your pretty face with tears. She'll get better. She just has to adjust to her new powers."  
No one recognized that voice. It's voice sounded very low, and joking, but also soothing. They could tell it was a man, but it wasn't anyone that they knew. Everyone's eyes started to dart across the room trying to find the body of which the voice belonged to. They couldn't find him or sense him, it was like he was part of the darkness it's self.  
"Don't worry; I have only come to see Sky."  
Serenity looked up to the ceiling and said, "You're Gabriel aren't you?" Serenity quivered. She felt like she only had a heartbeat of life left.  
  
Silence  
  
"Hehehe". Swish. Within the blink of an eye, Serenity was face to face with the mass murderer, Gabriel. The only way to be closer is if he was one top of her. Serenity couldn't even feel her heart any more. She didn't know how to react, and neither did any one else. Everyone just stayed where they were and how they were until Gabriel made his next move. Gabe wasn't making any notion to move. He watched Serenity, smiling a dirty looking smile. Serenity did not want to wait for him to move, but she didn't know what to do. She started to just lean back. However, Gabe followed her by leaning in even closer.  
"Yes I am Gabe, and that woman over there," he tilted his head towards Sky, but kept his face looked onto Serenity, "is mine. Besides after a while with her, you won't like her very much.  
Serenity wanted to yell at him, or slap him even, but she couldn't. After trying to stop this man with all her might, she had never seen his face, never heard his voice, and never smelled is essence. Time to time she would imagine what he might look like, but it was nothing to what she saw now. His skin was perfectly toned with a dark honey color. He had short raven black hair, with long bangs that tried to cover his icy blue eyes. Even though his eyes looked icy, it was also like they were on fire, like they held a burning flame of sensation in them. He held is own sensation in his smell. He smelled of rich cologne, the kind that advertisements always say will attract you a female. Beside that he smelled something that is almost indescribable. It was like sweat, yet not so strong and sticky. It was more like the smell of dry and hot air. It doesn't really have a smell, but then again it does. With that, he also gave off a still air that warmed Serenity's pink cheeks. It stayed like this for a while. Sitting and staring in a room only filled with air and darkness. The only time the room even had any light, was when the electric silver lightning filled the sky from the storm outside, and lit the room for only seconds.  
Although Serenity had no reaction to Gabe, Luna did. As soon as Gabriel had shown himself, Luna had begun to plan for a way to get out. She thought that, maybe, she would be strong enough and fast enough to lift Sky off of her lap and toss her over to Endymion. Then when Gabe was distracted by the movement then she would run to Serenity, grab her and run like a bat out of hell. She knew it was risky and not very well planned, but she also knew that they had to get out of there and fast. She could feel something awesome was about to happen; and not a good awesome. She finally decided that she would go through with it, but first she had to make sure Endymion was paying attention. She couldn't just throw Sky to him and hope he sees and catches. She looked up to Endymion, trying to make any eye contact. Unfortunately he was still amazed by Gabe.  
'Moran, dear god I can't let him stop me from getting us out of here. Maybe I can just roll Sky to him, he'll snap to it and then I will get Serenity. Glances over to Serenity and Gabe. Dear god they still haven't moved, how long is Gabriel going to keep this up?'  
Luna was about to make her move when Gabe shot all his attention over to her. Serenity took this chance to pull all of her force together and shove Gabe to the ground. She ran over and helped Luna with Sky. Luna kicked Endymion in the shins and he finally snapped outta hit. He took Sky into his arms and carried her bridal style. He turned and headed towards the door, but he didn't even make it a foot past Serenity and Luna. Immediately, his body was lifted into the air and thrown into the wall, causing him to drop Sky to the ground. His body made such an impact onto the wall that when the debris cleared, he could be seen in the other room surrounded by pieces of the wall, and unconscious.  
"Endymion!" shrieked Serenity.  
Luna and Serenity faced the wall that had just recently been broken by Endymion's body.  
"Do you really think any of you could compete against me? Or do you know that you can't and are just trying to die with honor, because you know that I am just going to kill you anyway? Well isn't that noble of you." Spoke Gabe in a monotone voice.  
Gabe lifted his right hand, so that it was leveled with his chin, and swiftly moved it towards the rickety old chair. At the same time he looked over to Luna and then just like Endymion, he body was zoomed up high into the air and crashed into the chair, breaking it, and some of the wooden floor beneath her.  
"Serenity—" was the only thing that Luna could mummer out after landing on the ground, covered in pieces of the chair. She didn't have any strength to move, so she just laid there and watched her own thick red blood begin to make a puddle around her head.  
Serenity tried to run to her, but was easily stopped by Gabriel. Before long he had secured his hand tightly around her thin neck. He began to slowly raise his arm a little higher, and with that Serenity's feet were dangling inches above the ground.  
"After I destroy the three of you I will take Sky back to my own 'lil kingdom, where she will give birth to my three favorite daughters."  
"And—then what?" asked Serenity through gasps of breath.  
"Well it really doesn't matter now does it? You'll be dead."  
Serenity's eyes widen and she started kicking her legs for freedom, she knew it wouldn't work, just out of instinct I guess; or fear. She grabbed the hand that was holding her throat, and tried to yank it off. The only effect was that Gabe's grip tightened. The Serenity's body went limp and she fell. She wasn't dead, but why had Gabe dropped her? It was because over at the door way stood Naomi. Her face was hidden by the velvet red cloak she wore. Beneath the cloak was her cranberry dress.  
"That will be enough Gabe." She hushed as she removed her cloak and let it fall behind her.  
Gabe put his arm down slowly and smirked, "Well, well, well...if it isn't my favorite witch."  
Naomi walked over to him passing Serenity and smiled sweetly and sarcastically, "Thanks for the compliment...although it's not much to be one of your favorites."  
"And I thought you were supposed to be smart." He replied. He didn't even notice that Naomi had used her powers to lay Endymion and Luna next to Serenity. Serenity's eyes were half opened as she watched the scene before her. Then she felt that she was being lifted by muscular arms.  
"Angelis?" She managed to say.  
"Shh, don't worry; everything is going to be fine."  
He placed her behind him and turned to Gabriel, and said, "It's over for you Gabe; time to die."  
  
Silvertensai: Wasn't that HOT??!!!! Lol, yea this is totally an awesome chapter to write, but don't just let me praise me...you can do it TOO!!! All you have to do is to leave a REVIEW!!! Fun huh???? Anyway next chapter: CHAPTER 8: THE BATTLE OF TEARS 


	8. The Battle of Tears

Silvertensai: Ok people...I worked pretty hard on this story so PLEASE REVIEW!!! BOOST UP MY COINFIDENCE!! Ok I feel better...but if reviews are still as low as they are now then I might take the whole story off...either that or just end it here...so please please please review.  
  
Past of the Devils Chapter 8: Battle of Tears  
  
Silence.  
  
Even the rain and thunder were silent; everything was. Until Gabe chuckled deeply, "That's ironic, because I was thinking the exact same thing for you".  
With his eyes still focused on his brother he suddenly disappeared from sight and only milliseconds later was found by Naomi's side. Before she or anyone else could react, Gabe had locked his arm around her waist, refusing her any movement. He acted as though he had planned the whole thing, because instantly afterwards he raised his free hand to form a ball, that looked like electricity, dyed in a vivid yellow-green color. He pointed it right towards Angelis. Knowing that his safety did not matter, Angelis did not delay in flinging Serenity to dodge the attack. However, by the time he looked back, he was blinded by an amazing light. His stomach ached in pain as the ball of electrical energy hit him. He could hear Naomi screaming out his name. Finally he felt his back slam against the wall behind him. As soon as his body made contact with cement the ball of energy hastily turned into a mold and plastered him to the wall, securing his body, and the amount of air he had to breathe.  
Naomi finally hit Gabe with enough power to loosen his grip and send him backwards a few feet. When she was free from his grasp she scurried over to Angelis along with Serenity.  
"Angelis are you alright?" Naomi questioned, "Here let me get you out."  
Both Naomi and Serenity were too focused on releasing the badly injured Angelis that they almost forgot about Gabriel. They did not notice that he had steadied himself from Naomi's painful blow and was now raising two sharp daggers into the air pointing them to the young maidens. Nearby, covered in debris, was Luna slowly waking up. She did not take the time out to gather her thoughts; instead, as cunning as she was, she scammed her surroundings. The first figure to come into view was Gabriel, so she decided to focus all of her energy on him. Her traveling eyes finally stopped at the two daggers. She then looked over to see that everyone was busy trying to help Angelis. She didn't move. If she did Gabriel would just knock her down again, and her head was already severely damaged, right now she didn't need a brain disorder or worse; death. But she had to stop Gabriel, she tried to utter warnings to the others but found herself mute. 'I must have had a strike to the throat...'she thought, 'ouch! Damn it there must be an extremely large splinter in there. I can't even move my head with out a sharp pain right in the middle of my throat'. She knew that she still had to stop the daggers. She scanned the room for a weapon, any weapon...but found that the only thing that would even be semi-useful was her own shoe.  
'No that wouldn't work', she thought,' if I do that then Gabe will see me move before I even get my shoe off. Oh shit! He's getting ready to throw the daggers! I have to do something!'  
Luna gathered up the last of her energy and strength, and as soon as Gabriel released the daggers, she leaped to her feet and tackled Serenity and Naomi to the ground. The only injury from the daggers was that one of them had grazed her shoulder.  
"Oh dear god Luna!" was the only thing that Serenity could find herself to say. She didn't give Luna a chance to answer, she slid her arms under Luna's and pulled her up resting Luna's head on her shoulder. Then she ripped her already torn gown and used it as a bandage for Luna's injured head and shoulder. Then she sat her up straight and leaned her against the wall. She and Naomi stood up and faced Gabriel.  
"Damn you wenches and whores! I refuse to waste my time with any of you! Sky is mine and I am taking her with me to my own hell! Now GET OUT OF MY WAY!" roared Gabe.  
"Well that wasn't a very flattering tone Gabe. Now if you want her, then fight for her." sarcastically replied Naomi, who dared to stand in front of Sky. With a flick of both wrists, she held two flaming balls of an intense orange color.  
"Then so be it Naomi." sneered Gabe.  
He raised his right arm high into the air and opened his hand. In a flash appeared a sword from a tortured world called the Shadow Realm.  
  
The Battle was On.  
  
They were both highly skilled. Each of was born with knowledge and taught to fight and defend. But one had to lose. Yet both refused. They zoomed through the air dodging attacks and firing their own. Their bodies twisted and turned into fighting stances and assault forms. Naomi and been consistent and fierce with each attack, and as she grew stronger, Gabe grew weaker. She was going to finally destroy Gabe, and everyone could see it, even Gabe himself. He couldn't let himself lose to her, he had other plans and death was not one of them. Then he thought of the most twisted thing to do.  
"Bravo Naomi, I do believe this is your best fight by far."  
"Don't play games with me Gabriel. They won't help you buy any time." snapped Naomi.  
"Dear foolish Naomi, I don't need to buy time. You see you have one major weakness that will cost you your life."  
Naomi hesitated. She could only think of one thing; Botan. 'Damn him! I thought he had forgotten about her! Damn it what the hell am I supposed to do now? Wait...Angelis said that he took care of her and that she was now in a safe place! Gabe can't possibly get to her'.  
Gabe took her off guard to attack, but Naomi wasn't a fool. She quickly snapped back to reality and darted back and forth across the destroyed room, not staying in one place for even three seconds. She was moving quickly now, waiting for her opening to attack. Her face was locked and focused on Gabriel. Then she hit him. He was just moving back when she decided to zoom in on his stomach and slam a fire ball the size of tennis racquet right into it. No one would ever survive a direct hit like that from Naomi especially. But Gabe was different. Instead of his insides melting down and seeping into his pores, like the attack was made to do, his worthless body spun uncontrollably in three full circles before engraving its figure into the ground. He was about to get up when suddenly the wooden floor beneath him gave way and he fell quickly down to the first floor. Naomi ran to the edge and only saw dust and debris.  
"Alright there is no time to waste. Quick...get up and get Sky out of here the both of you. I will stay behind and free Angelis." ordered Naomi.  
Serenity reacted immediately, and went to help Luna up. She had turned her back for only a moment when she heard a gasp from Naomi and yell from Angelis. She turned back to see that Gabriel had his hands around her neck. Naomi struggled to be free but found that Gabe's anger and hate towards her was stronger then her will power to be liberated. Serenity turned back around to help Angelis out, she knew if he were out there fighting side by side with Naomi, then they might actually win. She slide her hands between the mold and Angelis's shoulder, and tried with all of her might to pull it off. Luna tried to follow her lead, but she wasn't even half way up when Angelis yelled, "It's no use! Try to save Naomi!"  
Serenity Tried not to panic. Save Naomi? But how? Then she saw a large piece of cement that had been broken off the wall. She picked it up and threw her whole weight into it, hurtling it into Gabriel's back. Luckily, Gabe had let go of Naomi, but not softly. Instead of just dropping her to the floor, he flung her down and with such force that her body rolled across the ground until it was stopped by the wall. She lazily got up and was hunched over wiping blood from her cheek and mouth, breathing unsteadily. Then she looked back at Gabriel who too was breathing hard and even wheezing. Naomi stared at Gabe, trying to predict what he might do next and how to dodge and attack. Though Gabe was facing Naomi, he was actually looking past her, at the window watching the rain fall.  
Naomi kept her face stern and eyes sharp, but by the way she was swaying loosely and sweating, it was like she was nervous and unsure of herself. She could feel him looking past her, but she couldn't understand why. Everyone, who was still conscious, remained still and silent as they awaited the upcoming action. Then they saw Naomi's eyes fill with horror and disbelief. Angelis, Luna, and Serenity could not understand why because Gabriel's back was towards them. Naomi began to take small steps back until she bumped into the windowsill. Naomi saw his eyes fill with different shades of lime green. They were so bright that they stood amongst the gray and black inkiness of the room. He was growing all of his power to its maximum, but that was impossible. No one could gain energy so quickly like that after having a fierce battle, not even Gabriel. The only way that he could be full of so much energy and power was if he was draining it from someone or if someone was feeding it to him. Serenity and Luna did not like the look of fear instilled in Naomi's eyes. Mutually, they both ran at Gabriel to buy Naomi some time to gather herself together. All Gabriel did was lift his hand towards them and they went flying back to Angelis's feet. They looked back up to see him walking towards Naomi.  
"You know you have always been a beauty, whether or not you want to acknowledge it." He said as he grazed Naomi's cheek with the back of his hand. "Don't wince my dear...you know I can be gentle when I want to be." He smirked at that, "Too bad all this beauty could not stay a little longer...perhaps Botan will carry it on for you."  
"What are you talking about Gabriel?" Asked Naomi, as she stiffened, but couldn't help but show she was afraid.  
His hands slipped down to her waist and grabbed hold of her. "Gabriel what the hell are you doing?! Get off of me you bastard!" screamed Naomi. She grabbed hold of his shoulders and dug her nails into his flesh producing magic into his veins. Gabe didn't react; he stared into her eyes memorizing every feature of her face. Naomi froze.  
"Naomi!!! GET THE FUCK OUTTA THERE!!!" demanded Angelis.  
Naomi snapped back, "Goddamn it Gabe get off of me!!" She struggled to break his extremely tight hold. No matter how much Naomi violently shook or pushed, Gabriel kept his place.  
Then after what seemed like hours of struggling, Gabe finally loosened his grip on Naomi, only to pick her up inches off the floor and fling her behind him. Then he turned to face her. He used his telekinetic powers to lift her into the air...he also formed a barrier around her so she couldn't escape and no one could go near her to save her.  
By now Naomi's heart had been pounding so wildly in her chest, that it felt like a massive beast was head bunting into her rib cage. Her blood ran cold and her face became ghostly pale.  
  
Silence.  
  
Angelis, Serenity, and Luna could only watch in horror as Naomi's body slammed again and again against the ceiling. Until Angelis finally pleaded, "Alright Gabe you win! Just let her go!" Gabe didn't even acknowledge them anymore.  
"Well Naomi...this is where we say goodbye...aw my pretty girl don't be scared I mean I hate breaking down such a beauty too...you were a worthy opponent I must say...too bad you lose." No one got a chance to answer or react. By then Gabriel had already spun Naomi's body around a few times and was now hurtling her towards the open window.  
Her body crashed into the window head on. Each piece of glass collided with her every nerve. Some pieces wedged their way between her bones and muscles; others disfigured her face with every slash and indent they made. He body flopped lifelessly in the outside air for only moments, plunging four stories down to the hard, damp ground. Her body had hit the ground so hard that it actually rebounded a couple feet in the air, before slightly sinking into the mud. The eerie rain started to wash away her thick and dark red blood.  
"Finally that's finished with," sighed Gabe as his eyes went back to normal, "well that took a lot out of me...so I guess I will be coming back for my black rose later...have fun cleaning up...". With that he left swiftly, along with his mold barrier.  
Angelis fell to his knees and whispered to himself, "No...Naomi..." Serenity and Luna watched him slowly rise up and then disappear, only to reappear by the windowsill. He gazed down. Naomi was really gone. His hands shook as he clutched the windowsill, crunching any remains of the broken glass. He was hunched over, eyes closed, continually shaking his head. Soon he lifted his head and opened his eyes; again he transported himself...only this time to Naomi's side. Serenity and Luna rushed over to the glassless window and peered over the side. They only caught a glimpse of Angelis carrying Naomi's body and then he blended into the darkness and faded away.  
Luna and Serenity turned to each other in utter horror. Mouths open, eyes widen, and skin color washed away. The only things that glistened in the room were their own streaming tears.  
  
Silence.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
SO WAT DO U THINK?????? PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME IM LIKE BEGGING ON ME HANDS AND KNEES....THIS TOO IS ONE OF ME FAV CHPTS. AND I WOULD REALLY LIKE SOME  
BACKGROUND FROM READERS SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
